


Wipe Yours Tears and Fight Your Fears

by boywhos_addicted



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abusive Father, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Comfort, Fluff, Incest, Kaoru was abused, Kaoru was raped, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Smut, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yaoi, arm kissing, hinting at smut, leg kissing, mentions of abuse, stomach kissing, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywhos_addicted/pseuds/boywhos_addicted
Summary: Alternative universe- Kaoru was abused by his and Hikaru's father for years without anyone knowing. He was beaten and raped, and all this went on in silence for so long, and when Hikaru found out about this he flipped out. Their father was arrested and Hikaru promised himself that he would make sure that Kaoru knew he was loved and that he has a perfect body.





	Wipe Yours Tears and Fight Your Fears

It's tough putting on a fake smile everyday when you go to school.  
  
But that's just what Kaoru did for a long time.  
  
His father had told him, _'If you tell ANYONE, I'll kill you,'_ so out of fear he kept quiet. Everyday he'd wear his fake smile and pretend to be happy, and it worked perfectly, he had everyone fooled. But after a while it slipped when they were home. Kaoru was upset about something, and Hikaru, being a big brother, asked what was wrong. Kaoru broke a little, crying into Hikaru's chest, he revealed the hell he was going through.  
  
Hikaru wanted to _kill_ their dad. Hikaru didn't _care_ if he was his dad-- that's fucking sick! He didn't care where their dad was, whether he was in the same room with his mom or somewhere else, he didn't care. He would tell his mom and get him in trouble with the cops.  
  
He will defend his brother no matter what.  
  
Their dad was arrested and convicted for ten years in prison for child abuse and rape. The cops suggested Kaoru take therapy, but he refused, saying his brother would be a better therapist then any other professional.  
  
And he was. Every nightmare, every sob, every time he wanted to vent, every time he broke; Hikaru held his little brother close, pet his hair and tell him that he is safe.  
  
But, that fateful day, Hikaru found out that Kaoru was cutting himself. He didn't know where he was, but when he checked the bathroom... Kaoru _was_ there, but he was on the ground, pills scattered everywhere. Of course he panicked and screamed out, _'Someone, please, call an ambulance!'_ as he checked for his brother's pulse.  
  
At the hospital, Kaoru had to get his stomach pumped. When Hikaru sat next to his brother's bed, he saw the bandages around his brother's wrists. The nurse said his cut marks were deep, so they had to wrap them up and put disinfecting on.  
  
When Kaoru came to, oh how Hikaru and their mother cried.  
  
Once again they suggested therapy, and again Kaoru would decline. Hikaru never wanted to push Kaoru, but as they left the hospital and got home Hikaru asked his brother if he could _please_ reconsider taking therapy. He never wants to lose Kaoru, and that day _scared_ him. But Kaoru would never do it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he was scared of other people, and he only trusted Hikaru and their mother as of right now.  
  
Hikaru made sure to keep any sharp objects away from Kaoru, and when Kaoru went to the bathroom Hikaru would wait outside just to make sure he wasn't going to try to kill himself again.  
  
And when Kaoru smiled for the first time in months, a _genuine, happy smile,_ Hikaru seemed to be overcome with joy and happiness he wanted to forever see Kaoru with that same smile. He knew he was one of the only people that could make him happy and smile, so he did what he could to make him happy. He couldn't deny his feelings, but he knew Kaoru wasn't ready for a relationship.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
Kaoru, one day, had kissed his brother. On the lips.  
  
It only lasted a moment before he knew what he was doing, pulled away and gave panicked apologies as if Hikaru was going to hit him. He didn't, instead kissing his brother's head and said, _'I love you too.'_  
  
Months after, Kaoru would be preparing himself to tell Hikaru he wanted him; body and all.  
  
It was... nice. Hikaru would be gentle, stop whenever Kaoru needed a moment or if he felt resistance. Being so close made it feel like heaven. This was what Kaoru wanted, but of course Hikaru would be so gentle and caring, Kaoru felt so loved it felt almost overwhelming. He realized that he was loved by many people, and taking his life wasn't worth it.  
  
He hated his bod so much, though. If only there was a way to ensure the fact that Kaoru knows he has a perfect and beautiful body.  
  
And during the next time they decided to make love, Hikaru took it upon himself to make sure of it.  
  
  
"Hi-Hikaru... you-you don't have to do that..."  
  
Oh, but it wasn't a _'have to'_ thing, it was an, _'I need to.'  
  
_ Hikaru kissed the scars Kaoru had on his thighs, arms, legs and stomach. Each and everyone, despite Kaoru saying he didn't need to.  
  
"Hikaru, please, all of my scars are ugly as well as m-"  
"Nothing on your body is ugly, Kaoru."  
"B-but-"  
"Kaoru," Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "do you think _I'm_ ugly?"  
"You're beautiful-"  
"Then if I'm beautiful, so are you," He kissed Kaoru on his head, "for we share the same face."  
"Hikaru.."  
  
Of course, like always, Hikaru was gentle with his little brother.  
  
_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._  
_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years,_  
 _and you still have all of me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY IF I MADE ANYONE CRY!!
> 
> I based this off of my friend's OC's past and a song called 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. It's a very beautiful song, so please go listen to it!


End file.
